Choice One: The Beginning
by AlexisHuang101
Summary: What if the A-Team had another member? First of the Choice series.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so I am writing two A-Team fics at the moment, so they are both my first attempt at A-Team fan fiction, so please help with anything, especially staying in character. My other one is 'Lies', it may not be published yet. Also, based in the 2010 movie.**

**Just so there is no confusion, Alex only sees her Dad once every 2 – 4 months, for two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see and recognize.**

* * *

><p>The last thing she wanted to do was watch Glee's Rocky Horror with her step dad again. She wants to watch Rocky Horror, the original, but her eyes glaze over as a flash back is played in her head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Prior<em>

* * *

><p><em>She had just returned from her friends and her step father, Sam, was watching Glee's Rocky Horror.<em>

"_You know that the original is way better." She says as she throws her bag on the hook. "And it has all the songs, minus 'Once In A While'."_

"_Did you just bag out Glee?" Sam stands up, a flame appears in his blue eyes, blonde hair falling around his head._

"_No!" The girl shakes her head, her pale form shaking. She may be well built, but her step father was stronger and bigger. Her green eyes widen in fear. "I was just saying I prefer the original Rocky Horror." Suddenly, a loud slap is heard around the house. The girl's long, black hair is mixed with her white side fringe as she is knocked to the ground. Her pale, thin lips are now covered in blood as her small nose hits the ground, causing it to bleed._

"_What have I said about this house now?" He yells as he starts to hit her over and over again, each blow harder and more painful then the last._

"_That you run it!" She screams in pain._

"_Babe?" Her mother calls out. "What is wrong?" Suddenly, Sam's attitude changes and he seems all sweet and caring._

"_Nothing, your clumsy daughter just fell down the stairs again."_

* * *

><p>This event was mild compared to what else she had to suffer from her step dad.<p>

"I'm home!" She calls out. She pulls out her phone and checks her messages.

**Two Unseen Messages**

**Five Missed Calls**

**Three Voice Mail Messages**

**Seven Unseen E-Mails**

**Sixteen Unseen IM Messages**

Sighing, the girl looks through her emails.

**Al,**

**It's Face. You haven't answered your Dad in ages and he is worried sick and guess who he is taking the blame all out on? Yep, all of us.**

**Anyway can you please message him some time soon?**

**Face**

**LEXI,**

**Hey, just wondering if you can message your Dad soon!**

**ZOOM!**

**Murdock.**

Sighing, Alexis deletes her emails, not bothering to reply, and moves on to her IM messages.

**Howling_Mad: Call us soon**

**Howling_Mad: Hello?**

**Howling_Mad: Alexis?**

Rolling her eyes, Alexis deletes the conversation with Murdock and moves on to her missed calls.

_**Missed Calls:**_

_**Dad**_

_**Amelia**_

_**Face**_

_**Dad**_

_**Dad**_

'Why is he panicking? I saw him last month; it isn't like I have died in that time.' She thinks. 'Mind you, I did arrive un-invited with injuries. But I didn't tell him who did it.' She winces at the memory and deletes her Missed Calls History and moves to her texts.

_Lex,_

_Can you stay tomorrow?_

_May_

_Lexi,_

_Mom bought us tickets for Sound of Music, you wanna go? It is in a fortnight._

_Nicole._

Laughing, she deletes May's text and answers Nicole's.

'Staying at Dad's, sorry. Ask May, she wanted to go but she can't afford to buy a ticket. Heart Alex.'

Finally, she dials 101 and listens to her messages.

"Hey sweetheart, just reminding you to ask your mom about next weekend." She presses five and deletes her father's message. Leaning against the wall, she listens to the next one.

"Alexis, you haven't answered my question. Do you want to go see the SOM with Mom and me or not?" She presses five and Amelia's message goes into the trash.

"Lex, your dad is worried. Give us a call soon." She giggles and deletes Face's message. Face, worried about her? She would never dream of such thing!

They fight constantly like bother and sister. B.A is the protective brother and the one who taught her about mechanics and Murdock is the one she talks to when she needs a laugh.

Alexis skips into the kitchen where her mother is drinking a coffee. Her black hair falls loosely down her back and her blue eyes have bags.

"Mom?" Alexis asks as her weak looking mother reads the paper.

"Alex?" She murmurs.

"Dad wants to know if he can have me this weekend." Her mother smiles.

"Sure, stay there for as long as you like." Alex squeals and runs up stairs. Her room is a cream colour with a dark purple for a feature wall, which her bed leaned against. Two large fans with a Japanese Kanji character painted on them, courage and strength. Under it, a smaller fan with a blood red dragon blowing out flames with Japanese characters written underneath it, 'A child of a dragon is a strong one.' Her computer is in the far left, near the window. Next to it, a large, deep brown, wooden book case filled with fictitious books. A top of the book case was a large box filled with fans, each with a different message. Comedy and Tragedy masks are painted on the wall above her book case. A keyboard, guitar and clarinet are all in the far right and then her closet. A stereo system is on a shelf above her bed and her remote is on her bed side table, which has a small cupboard filled with history books. Her drawers are filled with CD's. On a shelf above her masks are a flat screen TV, DVD player and DVD's are in her closet. She loves her room.

She spins and lands on her double bed, her black and purple sheets with the Japanese Kanji characters for Love and Caring scatter her bed sheets. Pulling out her iPod Touch, she starts to play 'Jesus Frankenstein' by Rob Zombie (**AN: Apparently he is a good horror movie creator, but he is an even awesomer Heavy Metal singer.)** and she pulls out her phone, emailing Face.

'**Facey!**

**=p. Yeah, telling him I am fine and I will see him tomorrow, same place and time. Also tell him my credit ran out and I was at a friend's place.**

**Heart,**

**Lexi'**

After sending that, she dances around the room, packing all the things she needs. Her box of fans (to show Murdock), iPod, phone, clothes, laptop and two books. Her purple bag is overflowing and heavy, but she doesn't care. Her father, who she sees every 2 – 3 months (if she is lucky) for two weeks or more (again, if she is lucky), allows her on missions, which would freak her mother out. 'You know how to horse ride? I know how to shoot someone with out killing them and I have helped with military missions, beat that!' the sixteen year old often thought while others bragged over what they could do.

"ALL HAIL!

JESUS FRANKENSTIEN!

ALL HAIL!

JESUS FRANKENSTEIN!" Zombie sings. Humming along, she checks the time…six thirty. Dinner is at seven for the parents, then she cooks her own, so around eight forty five is dinner and then she makes lunch for school and gets ready for the next day. She skips down the stairs and pulls out her English homework and starts to write.

* * *

><p>She woke up early, excited, anxious and ready to go to work. Checking her phone, the time is seven in the morning, with one email. Pulling out her emails, it is her boss.<p>

**Al,**

**Can you come in today at around eight? Mary has a doctor's appointment and can't come in. Sorry about that.**

**June.**

Grinning, Alexis gets up and dresses in her usual different green camouflage trousers that hangs loosely at her hips, tight black t-shirt and a white shirt with holes with two words in large, black text: 'Psych Ward'. Her shoes are black and white striped converse with black laces. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail with a blood crimson ribbon.

Grabbing her heavy bag and her wallet (black leather with fancy, gothic writing in silver metal saying: Alexis) before running down the stairs and out the door. Slamming the door shut, Alexis runs down to the bus stop, almost missing her 180 Bus to town. Boarding, she pays the bus driver, sitting down towards the front.

After ten minutes of Rob Zombie, she exits the bus and emails her boss to say she was coming in and leaving at the normal time. Smiling, she skips with her bag over her shoulder. This was a time when she was thankful she was stronger then most teenaged girls. Whistling, she enters the small café she works at, La Bells. Her boss is sweeping up, humming Grenade by Bruno Mars.

"But you won't do the same!" Alexis sings in time. "That is a good song." She walks into the back room, goes to her locker, punches in the numbers 35-18-25 and puts her bag inside. Grabbing an apron, she takes off her white shirt and tied up her black apron that covered most of her legs.

"I have a black skirt in the back room with some flats!" June yells out. "Wear that! And thanks for getting her early!" Laughing, Alexis grabs a knee length skirt and size ten flats. As if she had anything better to do. Quickly changing and hanging up her other clothes, placing her shoes by the coat hook, she starts to sing while cleaning.

"Listen up, turn it up and rock it out  
>party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout<br>this is real, as real as it gets  
>I came to your town to get some fucking respect<br>taking it back to hardcore level  
>you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal<br>taking it back to hardcore level  
>you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal.<p>

(**AN: My Beta said to put a time skip in here, so here we are! If you want to hear all of it, YouTube To Be Loved Papa Roach)**

I want domination  
>I want your submission<br>I see you're not resisting  
>To this temptation<br>I've got one confession  
>I love deprivation<br>I've got a jet black heart  
>It's all fucked up and it's falling apart" She sings while playing the air guitar with skill, experience and passion. She jumps on one of the dirty tables and pumps her fist. June just smiles and watches.<p>

"Whoa I'll never give in  
>Whoa I'll never give up<br>Whoa I'll never give in  
>I just wanna be, wanna be loved<br>Whoa I'll never give in  
>Whoa I'll never give up<br>Whoa I'll never give in  
>I just wanna be, wanna be loved<p>

I've got another confession  
>I fell to temptation<br>And there is no question  
>There was some connection<br>I've got to follow my heart  
>No matter how far<br>I've gotta roll the dice  
>Never look back and never think twice." Alex jumps off the table and grabs her heart and jumps up and down in a perfect line, her posture perfect, and as she jumps she shakes her head. At 'I just wanna be, wanna be loved' she stops jumping and twirls quickly before stamping her foot to the ground so both feet are shoulders length apart. Then she repeats it. At 'I've got another confession' she skips to June and twirls around with her. 'I fell to temptation' She lowers her self while holding June's hand so her head touches the ground. She does this at 'I fell' then at 'to temptation' she quickly stands up and wraps a leg around June, who just raises her eyebrow and smirks. She removes herself from 'And there is no question' and she twirls before stamping her foot down and wrapping her arms around her waist at 'there was some connection'. At 'I've got to follow my heart' she grabs her head with both hands and falls back into an arch to her head touches the back of her shoes. 'No matter how far', she does a back flip and sidesteps five meters before flipping her way past June and near the kitchen at 'I've gotta roll the dice, never look back and never then twice.'<p>

"Whoa I'll never give in  
>Whoa I'll never give up<br>Whoa I'll never give in  
>I just wanna be, wanna be loved<br>Whoa I'll never give in  
>Whoa I'll never give up<br>Whoa I'll never give in  
>I just wanna be, wanna be loved" She starts to play air guitar and at 'I just wanna be, wanna be loved' she falls to the ground before jumping up and she starts to play the air guitar again.<p>

"Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
>Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know<br>That's the deal; you get no respect  
>You're gonna get yours<br>You better watch your fucking neck

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
>Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know<br>That's the deal; you get no respect  
>You're gonna get yours<br>You better watch your fucking neck" She pretends to hold a mic and she jumps in time with the beat. She pumps her fist at 'Take your past and burn it up and let it go' while jumping. At 'You better watch' she grabs a broom and starts to sing loudly into the handle.

"Whoa I'll never give in  
>Whoa I'll never give up<br>Whoa I'll never give in  
>I just wanna be, wanna be loved<br>Whoa I'll never give in  
>Whoa I'll never give up<br>Whoa I'll never give in  
>I just wanna be, wanna be loved" She stops and starts to sweep as if nothing just happened.<p>

"I hate it when you do that." June mumbles.

"Well, at least it wasn't Rob Zombie." Some says behind her.

"Do you want me to start singing Werewolf Women of the SS?" She laughs. "Well, Matt?" She jumps up and down.

"Get stuffed." He snorts.

"Yeah, well you should grow some balls and tell June's brother you love him." She retorts and June laughs loudly. "ALL HAIL!" She screams while doing a guitar solo on the broom. Matt just rolls his eyes.

"What ever."

"Go suck some balls." She flicks him the finger before opening the door and taking the sign out. "Now, children, behave, we have guests." She smiles sweetly and then does a mad grin. Matt walks into the kitchen and starts the ovens and what not while Alexis and June talk about music.

"Dad is coming to pick me up; I don't know how long I am going to be away for this time. But…" She sighs.

"Al?"

"You know those meds the hospital gave me?"

"Mmhmm."

"He doesn't know about them, or what they do. They haven't really shown me what will happen, but if the worst happens, promise to stick by me no matter what?" She smiles and pulls her into a hug.

"Haven't I always?"

"LESBIAN SEX!" Matt calls out from the kitchen.

"SHHH! Nobody knows yet!" Alexis yells back at him.

Just then, her cousins walk in. "DAMN! NOW WE ARE OUT OF THE CLOSET!" Everyone hears chuckling from the kitchen. "Yeah?" Alexis asks.

"Nothing." They all say, looking at their shoes. Alex smiles. Her cousins where the only two that really cared. They were only ten and eight, but they where her favourite friends outside school and work.

"You want to know if I am returning, right?" They nod sheepishly.

"Please say you are this time." The youngest, Meg, begs.

"Yeah, I'll return. Now shoo, I am working."

* * *

><p>As soon as the clock hits three, Alexis runs out the back and changes back into her gear. Running out the door, she yells a goodbye June. Running towards the park, Alex sees Murdock there, humming a tune.<p>

"_Hello my foreign friend."_ She yells out in fluent German.

Grinning, he walks over and gives her a quick hug. "You're getting better."

"_Well, I am pretty good for someone who only learns once a month." _She glares, still speaking fluently, even down to the accent. Looking around, no one is about. She drops her bag at her feet and asks _"Where are the others?"_

"_BA refused to get on the plane, so he is out. Hannibal and Face are making sure he doesn't come over to pound my face."_ Alexis snorts.

"You caught him this time, didn't you?" Alexis questions.

"Um….sure." He mumbles. Laughing, Alex shakes her head.

"He is going to murder you." She squeals as someone lifts her up into the air.

"Only when you're not around Al." BA picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Not funny. When you least expect it, you will be pushed out of a plane with a parachute. Put me down." She warns.

"Let her down BA." Face says.

"Yeah. You're bike ain't gonna make it to morning if you don't." She pounds at his back. Face and Hannibal smirk. "Up yours! And you should be helping, not standing their smirking!" She glares.

"BA, put her down." Her dad says while trying to hide his amusement. He smiles, putting her down as she crosses her arms and glares. He does the same to her and she smirks.

"Still can't do it correctly BA." She picks up her bag. "So, how are we getting back to base?"

"I ain't flying. I'll die before I step on a plane again, man." BA turns to Hannibal. Smirking, Alex discreetly pulls out sedative from her bag, Hannibal nods quietly. Placing it behind her back, in-front of her bag so it was hidden, Alex walks down with the boys to the van, arguing all the way with Face about how retard Lieutenant Sosa is.

"She knew you were a player, you wanted to get serious, and she freaked." Alex stops and turns towards him. "She may have loved you, but it was for purely sexual attraction Face! It has been three years! THREE YEARS! And we are still talking about it. Next time you are alone, ask her if what I said is true. If it is, and it is, then you owe me seventy dollars." She holds out her hand as everyone piles into the van. He shakes, looking at her with anger in his eyes. She gets in her seat behind BA, getting the sedative out and Murdock tries to change the CD to Police's Roxanne.

Alex taps Murdock on the shoulder. "Put in this one." Murdock quickly changes it and Bullet For My Valentine's 'Your Betrayal' is played through out the car. Everyone groans in unison, but Alex pinches each of them. "I am the guest, I choose the music." She settles back, grinning evilly at Face.

They arrive outside the airport, when BA turns off the van.

"Hell no, I am not going any further." Alex looks at her father and he nods. She sits forward, places her hand on his neck and gently pricks the needle into his neck, forcing the medicine inside. "What are you doing foo-" BA falls on the horn, making it blare out loudly. Alex and Murdock get out, moving him to the front seat and Face takes the wheel as the other two get in the back.

"Yeah, we need to get stronger med's for his aviatophobia." Alex sighs. "Fear of flying sweetie." She tells Face as he looks at her in confusion. "It is amazing what you can learn from a very smart minor, especially if you are a stupid senior." Face growls as he drives into the plane. "Okay, we have a car in a plane…one question…why?"

"Because if we left it here, BA would throw a fit." Alex laughs as she helps Face get BA up to the pit, where they strap him in firmly. Slowly, he starts to wake up, groaning a little as his blurred vision becomes clear and his hearing returns. "Doesn't take him very long anymore." Alex comments.

"That was a weak one." Murdock explains as he starts to flick various switches. "Won't give him a headache, unlike the last one."

"Take this." Alex gives him a pill.

"This better knock me out." He says, looking down at it, realizing where he is.

"I use it during my monthly, your safe." She pats his shoulder as Face, Murdock and BA just stare at her, Hannibal smirking, looking out the window.

"Captain, I think we should go now." Hannibal says as BA takes a pill, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Did we really need to know what those pills were used for?" Face asks Alex as she straps in and Murdock gets ready to take off.

"But it is true; during my monthly I use them. I also use them when I can't sleep. So, during my monthly I can't sleep and I normally can't sleep anyway, so I use them weekly, monthly, annually," Murdock snorts "and orally." That time, Hannibal turns around to look at her. "I mean the pills Dad." She says coolly. "Where are your heads?" She looks at Face, whose jaw is touching the ground. Smirking, Alex picks up his jaw.

"Sweetie, I know you think that looks sexy, but it really doesn't." She teases, looking out the window as they take off. She grabs her bag and pulls out her book, making sure she grabbed the right one.

"'Unlocked?'" Face reads the cover.

"Great book. Inspiring, touching, caring."

"Another abuse story?" Face asks. Alex looks at him. "How has your mother and step-father taken care of you over the last month?"

"Face." Hannibal growls, warning him as Alex hisses like a vampire.

"I suggest you shut up now Face." She hisses evilly. "You never know what I might announce to the entire camp when we get there." She turns and crosses her legs, placing her book close to her chest. "It is about Autism." She finally sighs. Face, along with Hannibal and Murdock, stiffens.

* * *

><p><em>One Year Prior<em>

* * *

><p><em>Alex<em>_ pounds on her friend's door._

"_Maybe their not home?" Face suggests with a shrug._

"_No, the text said they were home…" Alex's body starts to shake while pounding on the door harder._

"_Ever thought on using the bell?" Face smirks._

"_Broken." Alex steps back and kicks the door down before running quickly to the stairs in the Victorian house. Climbing up the stairs, two at a time, before opening the double doors too her two best friend's room who just happen to be twins. Paper is scattered around the room, like rectangular snowflakes. Two music folders are opened to 'Fur Elise', a silver flute in mint condition and a black clarinet, also in mint condition, sit on one of the two double beds. The purple sheets with a red and black yin and yang in the center has been torn and ruined along with the bed frame. Knives are stuck all in the wall and door frames. The second bed has plain, silk, black sheets. The walls have red paint saying '__Mors__diligimus__ones'. All in all, the room looks like a cyclone had just gone through._

"_Death to the ones we love." Alex says sadly. Turning to the right she sees another message written in a deep purple (almost black) paint. 'Vita __non __capi __manu hominis.'_

"_And this one?" Hannibal asks, walking next to Alex._

"_Life shouldn't be taken by the hand of man." Alex winces. "Our old saying for when I was depressed. Vita non capi manu hominis. Vita non capi manu hominis." She repeats. "Eheu__! __Mea vita__mea est__potestate!"(Oh no! My life is mine to control!) She gasps, remembering her text._

_She runs into the walk in robe and Sam (the eldest) is hanging from the wall from one of her belts. Her head is resting on her chest and her body limp. Two tears hang from her chin and her hair, blonde, dirty, damp, hangs like strings down her back._

"_Al." Murdock's hand rests on her shoulder. She just shrugs it off and walks slowly past her newly dead best friend and two the bathroom door, which is semi-open. She pushes the door open and in the bath Sam's twin, Joan, lies in the bath which is a muddy red. Her wrists are sliced open and blood continues to pour out of them. Two tears fall slowly down Alex's face as she sudders._

"_I told them." She shakes, voice weak. "__**I told them!"**__ She screeches. "I told them and they didn't listen." She runs her hands over the bench, sending the razors, toothpaste and cosmetics all to the ground. The razors cut deep into her skin. She sits back, runs her back across the wall and crawls into a ball and cries freely as the four men look around, confused at the sight of Alex's anger, frustration and sadness, not to mention her sudden outburst. "__**THEY WERE BEING BULLIED OVER THEIR DAMNED AUTISM!" **__She cries. Nothing stopped the small rivers on her cheeks as she just sat there, numb, quiet, shaking and unable to feel anything but pain and loss. Even when the boys tried to comfort her, she couldn't hear them, feel them, thank them. Alex was well and truly broken._

* * *

><p><em>Now<em>

* * *

><p>"Yeah." Alex sighs. "It is apparently a good book." She puts it away and Face instantly starts teasing her lightly, which she returns. The old memory is forgotten as the two fight like siblings until they get to camp. Unknown to Alex, this would be the last time she would ever see home. And that she would have to start making choices no other would ever have to make. Which would eventually break her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am soooo sorry it is soo OOC, but I need help…anyone?<strong>** Also, should I continue? I have two (hopefully) betas, so thank you Bree-Bee and Ichigo's-Lover-1996 for being my wonderful betas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own the A-Team at all, damn it! A special thank you to my two wonderful beta's! Thank you soooooo much. Big round of applause.**

* * *

><p>Once Murdock lands the plane, Alex gets up and slaps Face around the back of the head.<p>

"Anymore of that and your life won't be worth living." She warns playfully as she steps over to BA.

"How long till he wakes?" Face asks, also looking at BA. Alex shrugs.

"Normally, it lasts me just enough time so I can get a good sleep. However, I do believe, because our bodies are wired a little differently, it might take a little longer." Alex flicks BA's forehead twice before his left eyelid. "He'll be up and running in about an hour I am guessing. That's how long it took Sam when I had Maryanne over."

"You drugged your step-father and got away with it?" Murdock steps back and sits in Alex's seat. "And a good sleep is only a few hours?"

"It depends on how much you take, I take around three pills. Yeah, Mom wasn't home. Mind you, his body build could affect it….maybe…." She quickly does the math. "In another fifteen to thirty minutes at the least." She stands and grabs her bag. "Let's leave him here and then make it if we are just about to leave to scare the heck out of him." Everyone raises their eyebrows at her. "Or not?"

"Yeah, or not." Face stands up and so does Murdock. "Come on; let's get him out of here." They struggle to get him out as Alex swallows two pills quietly. She grins as she grabs her bag while walking out of the plane. The hot, dusty grounds greet her. The dry planes are loud with orders and conversations of various types taking place.

"Welcome home." Alex mutters as she walks onto the dry land.

* * *

><p>The smell of coffee wakes BA up as Alex sits there, legs crossed, watching him as she drinks an iced coffee.<p>

"Good morning sunshine." She says, getting up and checking his forehead. "Considering you were out for three hours over the normal time, I say you're pretty good." She whistles and Murdock rushes in.

"I told you, fool, I am never gettin' on a plane again." His voice slurs. Murdock looks at Alex.

"It is just because he is tired." She shrugs and moves to outside, where Face and Hannibal were talking. "As I said, he is fine, no need to worry."

"He was unconscious for three times the normal amount." Face hisses. "And his heart rate slowed!"

"And I don't know what did it. It wasn't the drugs I gave him. Is he taking anything else? Steroids, iron, vitamins?" They shake their heads. "Did he eat before he took the meds?" Again, they shake their heads. "Hmm, maybe it was my drugs…" She walks off, completing calculations in her head.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, BA works on his bike. An unfinished one, just containing the framework and a small part of the motor work inside that framework, next to Murdock, who is wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron. Face's feet rest in a pool of shallow water and his eyes are covered by yellow and black glasses. Alex skips up and looks at Murdock's apron.<p>

"Must I?" She asks him. He nods so she walks over slowly. "Why?"

"It says so." She quickly kisses his cheek and sits down as he smiles happily. Alex starts to work on the unfinished bike, unwrapping a package she brought over from the tent

Alex places the contents of the package in the bike frame. "Hey BA, pass me that would ya?" BA looks up and passes her a tool which was next to him. Alex looks at Face and shakes her head. "Not a good look Face. I think that is why your sex life has died." BA and Murdock snort.

"While yours has never existed." Face throws back.

Alex turns back to her bike and starts to work on it quickly. "I am sixteen. When did you lose your virginity?" She defends herself.

"Fifteen." He answers happily.

Alex doesn't even change facial expression as she rolls her eyes. "Why am I not surprised? What are you doing Murdock?"

"Gunpowder cooking. Nothing like it." He flips over a steak and the flames go sky high.

Alex struggles for words. "What….the…hell HM?"

"Face, you want it napalmed or nuked?" Murdock looks over at Face.

"Nuke it." He answers before doing the voice Alex hates ever so much. "Nuke it!"

Murdock opens a bullet with his teeth and starts to place the powder over the steaks he was cooking. "Mmm-hmm. What about you Al?"

Alex just shrugs. "I eat anything while I am here Murdock, you know that."

Murdock takes the easier option. "Nuked it is." He starts to place the remaining powder over Alex's streak.

BA looks over at Murdock. "Murdock," Alex looks across at the BBQ, "you burn the hell out of the thing."

Murdock quickly throws both of the massive steaks around and the flames reach higher then the heavens. Alex jumps up and quickly adjusts the BBQ.

"Just so I don't get burned." She explains before standing back as he flips it again.

"Like it was damned." BA and Alex say in unison.

"Burn the whole place down buddy. And Al's hair." Face encourages.

"And while you add it, burn Face's tiny dick off." The other two snicker quietly as Face just frowns and Alex raises and lowers her eyebrows quickly. Murdock starts to sprinkle a liquid over the steaks.

"You want secret sauce?"

"Hell yeah!" Alex grins. "Drown it."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. None of that anti-freeze." Face quickly says as Murdock tastes it.

"Put on the whole bottle." She hugs him and returns to her bike.

"The secret's out. You both crazy. Everybody knows."

Alex looks up. "It is just anti-freeze, BA, and as if I would eat all the steak you just give me."

"No one can do an anti-freeze marinade like you can, Murdock. But I got a little Bell's palsy last time I ate that." Face defends himself.

Alex snatches the bottle as Murdock argues back. "It's only partial paralysis."

Alex quickly reads the back, places it down and works continues to work on her bike. "He is right."

"Come on, take it like a man." Alex smiles as Murdock and her say this in perfect unison.

Alex shrugs. "It isn't that bad. I have had it numerous amounts of times."

"I don't think you want me to be in the field partially paralyzed bud."

Three soldiers, a woman and two men, appear and Alex stiffens as she sees who it is. She bumps Murdock and shakes her head.

"Visitors." He says and Alex shakes her head before writing in Japanese what she meant on the dirty ground.

'**It is going to be too hard for Face retard.' **Before doing a final check on her bike.

Alex and BA look up from there bikes once more as Face removes his glasses and the cloth around his head seems to perk up like his face also once he sees who is sitting there.

"Yeah." Is all now Captain Charissa Sosa has to say.

Alex quickly stands, not in the mood to see or hear this. "I need paint. Do we have any in the tent?"

BA looks at her with disbelief. "You can't be finished fool."

Alex shrugs. "Yet I am BA. Do we have any paint?"

BA just answers and returns to his bike. "Yeah, in the van I think."

"See ya around. Nice to see you again Charissa." Sosa nods and Alex runs quickly to the tent.

Once reaching the tent she looks in the van. After turning it inside out, she finds the paint.

"Damn, it's only black." She mumbles. She has a quick gaze around and grabs two paint tins, one closer to her.

"Just one can't hurt, right?" She questions as she moves her hand down then up in a perfect straight line then around in a perfect circle before doing a quarter of a circle and drawing a vertical line, as if she was drawing it through the circle. "Enogu kaeru: kurai marasaki. (Colour change: dark purple.)" The paint changes to a magnificent dark purple and Alex smiles happily as she picks up two tins. "Maybe he will have some red left over."

By the time Alex has walked back, Sosa walking away and Murdock playing the guitar while he and Face are singing in Spanish. Recognizing the song, she joins in.

"Doesn't 'diablo' mean 'devil'?" Murdock asks.

Alex answers. "Yeah." Murdock and Face just nod and they look at each other nodding with satisfied smiles. "Where is BA?" She asks.

"Went looking for your Dad." Murdock answers.

Alex sits quietly. "Right. Purple, red and black? Nice or retarded?"

"Eh.'

Murdock looks over Alex's bike. "What do you think the design is going to be?" Alex places the body on top of the frame.

"I was thinking black base with red and purple flames and my signature on the back left side."

"The red heart with black wings and a purple halo?" Face asks, smiling at a memory.

* * *

><p><em>Seven years prior<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad, I think I should just meet you at the park." A nine year old Alex sighs as two glasses break. "Please. Remember last year" There is a sigh.<em>

"_Fine, the usual time then?" Two voices can be heard in the background._

"_Put me on speaker please." She hears a click and Alex starts to growl like a dog. "Murdock! BA! Enough!" There is silence._

"_How did she know it was us?" Murdock asks._

"_Because I have known you all for four years. Do you want your life to be a living hell for the next two weeks__?" Again, silence. "Good. And Face?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Keep out of my bag this time."_

* * *

><p><em>Next day<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey guys!" Alex walks over and hugs them all. Face was the first to recognize the tattoo on her shoulder.<em>

"_Who said you could go get a tattoo?" He asks playfully._

"_Relax, it is only texta." She rubs her left arm with a crimson red heart, black wings and a rich, deep purple halo. "It is our sign. Sam, Joan and mine. Things aren't going that well at their house, so yeah." She shrugs. "Just because you have a lame tattoo doesn't mean you have to be jealous Face." She grins evilly before punching him twice, hard in the stomach. He bends over in pain as the others howl with laughter._

* * *

><p><em>Now.<em>

* * *

><p>"Yeah. Did you ask?" Alex smiles also at the memory.<p>

Face remains quiet.

Murdock answers for him. "No, he didn't. All he asked was if she took his Steely Dan CD." Alex just snickers before putting on her poker-face.

"Ask, it will make life a hell of lot easier." She stands up again. "I need to find BA, damn it! Back in a moment or two," and, once again, she sprints off.

* * *

><p>Alex quickly looks around and nearly bumps into a man wearing body armor. Feeling someone's eyes on her, she turns to see Sosa up in the (what she called) 'lightwatch house.' Alex shrugs as she realizes he came out of Morrison's office. She sets off again, dodging everyone with ease. But then she nearly stops right in front of a man carrying a large wooden box.

"Jason?" She asks as she helps him set the box down. "I thought you were home visiting family?" She quickly gives him a one armed hug. "What happened?"

The man, standing at 6'2, age 22, very well built, grey eyes, brown cropped hair, looks up at Alex. His eyes have lost sign of life as he lowers his gaze, sighs and starts to kick the dirt.

"They where a man short, so they kept me here." His gravelly voice growls.

Alex answers in fluent Italian. _"That is crap man. Totally unfair. When are you going back home? You have a family with kids!"_

Jason shrugs and also answers in fluent Italian while playing with his fingers._ "Have no idea. They guy they lost has a broken arm and leg and we don't know when, or if, he is coming back. So until we find a replacement, I am here."_

"_That is complete and utter crap." _She quickly looks around once more._ "Look, I have to go find BA, but I will talk to you later. Have you seen him?"_

Jason points. "_Yeah, that way."_

"Hey, keep your chin up. See ya around." She runs in that direction. "Poor guy."

Hannibal starts to talk to BA as Alex runs up to them, walking next to BA. "We are extending our stay a little bit BA. We are going back to Bagdad."

BA looks at him. "I thought we were told to stay out of Bagdad."

Alex answers. "Yeah, we slash you were."

Hannibal shrugs. "That's true, but I'm-"

They all stop in front of Pike and Alex moves slightly forward.

"Smith."

"Pike."

"Alexis."

"Dick face." She smiles sweetly.

Pike just ignores her. "I understand you and your grunts," he looks at Alex, who just folds her arms, leans to the left with an amused expression on her face, "are now stealing my gigs. I don't like that."

Hannibal defends his team quickly. "I figured you Black Forest guys would be busy installing a dictatorship or overthrowing a democracy somewhere." Black Forest just chuckles.

Pike just smirks. "That's still the weekend, yet. That's nine-to-five stuff, Pops."

Hannibal shakes his head with a smile. "Look at you clowns. You're not soldiers. You're assassins in polo shirts." BA, Hannibal and Alex all chuckle.

Pike smirks. "We make in a week what you guys make in a year."

Hannibal takes a drag from his famous cigar and blows it in his face. "Cash don't buy guts, kid. Or brains. And you're short on both."

Alex and BA laugh quietly as Pike just smirks at Alex.

"It would be a pity if something happened to your daughter." He threatens. Just then, the air went down five degrees as Hannibal and BA step forward to defend her, but Alex is quicker. She is already in front of them; her pocket knife from her shoes is at Pike's throat.

"I suggest you watch what you say," She warns as she moves the knife to his mouth, "or you won't be able to speak at all." Then she moves to a threat and moves the knife to his pelvis. "And this will no longer exist. Mind you," she pauses to lick her lips and smirk, "there won't be much to remove."

With that, BA and Hannibal roar with laughter, along with some of the Black Forest people.

"BA, when you're done, can you come over and help me with the bike?" Alex asks and she starts to leave, not before banging into Pike's shoulder with so much force he tumbles to the ground. With that, she leaves to go back to her bike.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, everyone in the A-Team is sitting where Murdock was murdering already burnt steak. Alex is carefully painting the last touches on her bike with a mini paint brush. That way, all the love goes into her bike. BA retells the events with Pike with a large grin on both his and Hannibal's face.<p>

"And then Alex pointed the knife to his," He coughs suddenly, "and said 'and this will no longer exist. Mind you there won't be much to remove.

Everyone roars with laughter and Alex blushes as she starts to do a black outline of the wings. "It wasn't that funny."

"You threatened to cut off Pike's dick, it is hilarious." Face rolls on the ground. Everyone laughs again as Alex's red cheeks turn back into a pale white and her face is imprinted with a glare.

Murdock hugs her with one arm as she stops with the wings. "I think you should have done that, Al, what he threatened to do, Hannibal would have killed him in like three seconds flat." Alex chuckles hoarsely as she starts to paint inside the outline.

"No, I would rather kill Sam with a paperclip." She winks at Murdock.

BA snorts. "You can't do that fool."

"Actually, you can. I have figured out ten ways of doing it and one way to make him into a walking zombie. That would be fun." She giggles.

"You are crazier then me." Murdock looks at her as Alex laughs quietly. "Your mother would kill you."

"Don't worry; I won't kill him, or Sam, anytime soon." She assures them.

Face just looks at her. "Really?"

"Okay then, would you like to tell me what you were so happily whispering into our new drunk Lieutenant this after noon, is he going to be your fuck buddy?" She starts to finish off with her purple halo.

"What about James?" Face smirks as he teases her. She just shakes her head.

She does a few more strokes around the flames in black, her voice on the edge of laughter. "Hated him. He was the one with the crush on me."

"Heard and used that before." Face looks at her.

"Yeah, Nathan told me you two had wild monkey sex more then once. Oh, yeah, I know everything that happens on this base while I'm gone." She winks at him. "Anyway," she stands up and walks around her bike, "it's done. What do you think?"

"Why do you paint with a paintbrush anyway?" BA asks.

Alex smiles softly. "More care, more love, better results." She shrugs.

Murdock looks over her shoulder as Alex takes a mouthful out of her water bottle. "Looks good Al."

"This is not to be used for missions. It is mine. Ya hear Face?" She turns, raising her eyebrows. He grins sheepishly. She turns the key and it roars to life. "Can't be finished my ass." She grins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: While Jason doesn't seem that important, you MUST remember him. He might not come up in this fic, but he will in the sequel. Thank you.<strong>

**Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I started this one a little later, as I was stressed (due to school and bullying) and my best friend was making life hard, so this was rushed to make it seem a little less of a longer wait. I will fix it up when I have the change. Another big round of applause for my Alpha BETAS! Thank you sooo much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, but I am throwing out offers for those who are interested.**

* * *

><p>Alexis sighs, walking in to the tent as Hannibal responds to one of Face's remarks.<p>

"Face, I told you, forget about her."

"Sosa problems?" Alexis sings as she skips in. "You're too good for her Face." She stands next to her father and hums, looking over the board.

"The levels of ambition on this woman…." He continues, as Hannibal and Alexis turn to BA.

"I ain't stepping foot in any type off aircraft, Hannibal. No gliders, paper planes, ultra-lights." Alexis, Murdock and Face share a smirk, looking at Hannibal, who was chewing his cigar.

"You ever gonna let me live that down?" Murdock asks.

"BA, it hasn't happened in a long time, and you didn't die. Be grateful." Alex inserts her two cents.

"No." BA ignores Alex. Rolling her eyes, Alex puts in one ear plug and hums 'Hit Me With You're Best Shot'.

"Mexico was a long time ago, and as Al said, I saved your life." Murdock shakes his head.

"Blue Balls." Alexis calls him. Hannibal and Face chuckle quietly.

"How about thanking me for not whooping your ass at the hospital? I was an Airborne Ranger until I met you." Alexis snorts.

"And you chickened out just like…" Murdock and Alex cluck like hens.

"263 jumps."

"Just a thank you would have been nice."

"And one helicopter ride with you screws it up. Airborne Ranger with a fear of flying. Like a punk!" Alex smirks and looks away before she started to laugh quietly.

"BA, for the last time, nobody leaves the truck once we take it over. Okay?" Face and Alex wink at each other and smile quickly. "Staging, movement, action plan." Hannibal starts as Alexis moves in to look at the board. "There's a nice read for you." He hands everyone out a sheet of paper. Reading it, Alex analyses it and sighs.

"Hell, yeah, Hannibal. This is it right here." BA chuckles.

"This is bat-shit insane. It's perfect." Murdock shakes his head.

"This is beyond nuts, boss." Face shakes his head.

"I don't know how this would work." Alex says honestly as she inserts two pieces of gum into her mouth. Just like her father with the cigar, everything they were on a mission, she had at least two pieces of gum in her mouth.

'And it won't.' She thinks.

"It gets better." Hannibal says after he takes a drag out of his cigar and laughs.

"BA, you'll need a piece of contoured metal to make a skid plate. Murdock, we'll need a car battery too. See if the boys from Black Forest can help us out. Press credentials, we need them. Hit the media tent and see what's lying around. Murdock, we need a news camera. See what you can do. We're gonna need airbags, lots of them. Alex, we're gonna need a magnet, a powerful one. And two bikes." Laughing, Alex nods.

"Homemade is always the best." She mumbles so low no one can hear her.

"I'll pick up the rest." He finishes off.

"I have a bad feeling this isn't going to work out Dad." Alex looks down at the piece of paper. "It is needs to be just perfect, timing wise and you need your absolute full attention on the task at hand. And we know how distracted Face gets." Everyone looks at Face, who just shrugs cockily. "Remember eight years ago, when you said you would come and pick me up at home so we could meet the newest two in your team and I told you I had a bad feeling?" Face and Hannibal both nod. "I came home after that visit and Mom was drunk and screaming at me the entire weekend claiming I was the child of a faggy man whore and I didn't deserve to live. That's why I called you at Maryanne's, so I wouldn't have to go back to that…thing. I have that feeling now."

"You were eight and have I ever failed with a plan?" Hannibal argues.

"No, and that's the point. Every plan you have come up with has worked, but they just get crazier and crazier, at one stage they're not going to work. If we get into trouble, there will be no escape hatch. There won't be one at all as far as I can see and I always think through these things."

"Well this one is going to work. I can feel it." Murdock interrupts.

"There will be no escape hatch Murdock. Would you like to go back to a Psychiatric Ward?"

"Enough. I don't care Alexis; we are going on with this plan."

"You said go with your gut. You said always voice your opinion. You said you will listen and help out." She raises her voice.

"You are sixteen, if you don't want to be apart of this mission, leave now."

"Whatever." Alexis walks out and BA stops her.

"Gunna get the bike set up." She rolls her eyes.

* * *

><p>Alex wheels out the bikes to BA, Face and Murdock. Face is forcing open a camera and carefully placing in a magnet which Alex had provided earlier.<p>

"You can't be done! It has only been an hour!" Murdock cries.

"Just needed some turning and some paint." Alex explains. "Guy owes me a favor." She shrugs. "Green and black is for me, red and black is you BA, no exceptions."

"Whatever fool." BA chuckles.

"Don't whatever me, BA." She warns. "Or I'll make you ass fall out of a plane with a parachute while you are awake. And don't call me fool. I am annoyed enough as it is."

"You have to get me in the plane first….fool." He says to tease her.

"Oh, I'll get you into that plane, but you're not gunna like how I do it." She growls at him. "Time for me to disappear." She smirks as she wheels her green and black bike out of the tent and she hops on, kick starting it and leaving the other three in a pile of dirt and dust.

* * *

><p>Alexis drives her bike three blocks from BA. It is late, the night's air is cool. She pulls a scarf over her mouth and nose, paying no attention to her eyes. Baghdad isn't what is thought, it was in fact a lot better looking in reality then in her mind. She looks around, Iraqi's everywhere. She sighs and waits for her signal. She thinks over her secret she is yet to tell her father.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Eight years prior<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ma?" An eight year old Alexis asks her mother, who is pulling her into the hospital. She sees rooms with people screaming, blue flashes can be seen from the gap in the floor. Her long black hair with a black side fringe which covers an eye is flying around wildly. They pass a sign saying 'Shock Therapy – Dr. Kyle Joan.'<em>

"_Hurry Alexis." Her mother hisses. Suddenly, she stops and looks at a piece of paper. The print is so fine; Alexis can't read it from her height. Her mother smirks suddenly and changes course._

"_Mother!" Alexis finally cries. "What is going on?" Her mother continues to pull her along._

"_Hello? We would like to sign her up for the Government's experiment." Her mother tells the receptionist._

_She looks at Alex. "You do realize it is a ninety per cent death rate." She tells her mother, concerned for her daughters' safety. Her mother, however, shrugs._

"_We just want to help our county."_

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Now, you will feel a small prick." The doctor tells Alex as he slowly injects an acid green liquid into her arm.<em>

_The pain was indescribable. Alex just wanted to die she was in so much pain. She looks at the image at her left, a man with angelic blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, wonderful, clear skin, yet his perfect, full lips are frightening. They are smirking evilly at the camera, holding onto a woman with long black hair, blue eyes sparking, and mouth open as if she was laughing. But Alex looked at this picture, feeling something was missing._

_Her chest launches forward, her body saying firmly on the ground. She screams loudly. 'God, if you are real, please do no let me die today.' She prays as the final changes are made._

* * *

><p><em>Now <em>

* * *

><p>Alexis receives her signal as her Dad slides down the line. Alexis leads her bike further out and jumps on while chewing a piece of gum quickly. She kick starts her bike and speeds up towards the truck, riding along beside it. Face is right beside her and she looks at him.<p>

"Ready?" She yells.

"JUMP!" She launches off the bike and Face grabs her arm, just below the wrist, as she grabs his. He pulls her up and she clings onto the truck. Hannibal appears, grabbing Face's hand.

"Got chya kid." He says.

"What about me?" Alex yells. A hand appears and she is pulled up by Face. "Thank you." She looks and sees a metal fence. "Go low and heads!" She yells, quickly lying down as they crash into the tall gate.

"BA, get in the container!" Hannibal orders. "And Alexis, no helmet?" Everyone smirks as Alex stands up.

"Contact rear!" Alex shouts and starts to shoot.

"Sound just like your Dad." Face says as he shoots and Alex knocks out a car. Hannibal and Face slide down to the base of the truck and start to stamp airbags onto the container.

"Look out Al, another one." Hannibal yells.

"See it." She shoots a motor bike and it crashes into the wall. "One more. And no helmet because I felt like it."

"Hurry up BA!" Hannibal shouts as the last car comes around the corner as BA starts to laugh.

"I got your back!" Alexis shouts, pulling out her gun, shooting like mad. "I thought you said there were only two cars and a bike!" She screams at Hannibal as she narrowly misses the car. "BA?"

"In." He yells as Face and Hannibal climb up.

"HANG ON!" They all fall into the river, the airbags opening. Alexis looses her ear piece as Murdock shoots off the car in his plane.

"Hey boss, you ever play that game at the fun fair where you try to pick up a stuffed animal with the claw? It's a lot like that." He says as he lowers a chain. They start to hook everything to the metal container.

"THAT'S IT! He yells.

"Did you lock this? You locked it, didn't you?"

"That's cruel Dad." Alex shakes her head as she locks the last one. "Good thing I thought of it."

"YOU DID? Imma gonna kill you fool!" He yells. "Hannibal, open this door right now, man! What the…. Are you hooking this thing? You hooking this up to a helicopter?"

"I got you." Murdock says.

"What the hell's going on? You ain't that crazy! Tell me we ain't flying! I'm gonna kill you fool!"

"Boss, is that Bosco?" Alex smiles to her father and they share a laugh as BA shouts out his next demand.

"Get me out of here!"

"That's not good."

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" He screams.

"He is, he is not happy." They fly back to base and Alex jumps off before the think even lands on the ground.

"Good going Murdock!" She shouts. Everyone else gets out, besides BA, who is still shouting.

"LET ME OUT!"

"Who's gonna let him out?" Face asks Hannibal and Alex. They all look at each other and shout in unison.

"YOU!"

"What you don't realize is, now I gotta kill all of y'all."

"Even perfect little me?" Alex whispers, pretending to be horrified. "I'll trash your bike before you do!" She threatens playfully.

"I'll kill all of y'all! Hannibal first, then Alex and Murdock! I'll save Face for last!"

"Boss man, let me try something." Murdock walks over to the container.

"Good luck. He hates you." Alex tells him.

"Go for it." Face says. "Is it weird that I'm more scared now then what we just did?" Alex stares at him.

"I'm going to be having an adrenaline rush for a week after what we just did." She says.

They laugh.

"Bosco, it's Murdock." He says through the door.

"Murdock, open this door!" BA bangs and Murdock jumps.

Face and Alex lean on each other for support as they try to hide their laughter. "I'll make you some of that coconut-curry tapenade you love."

"That'll work." Alex nods, standing up. A moment of silence as BA considers this.

"With toast points?" Alex and Face couldn't hold it in, they roar with laughter.

"Hell, yeah, with toast points. What, you're gonna have that with plan old chips?" Alex stops laughing and hits the back of Face's head.

"Let's do this." Hannibal gets ready to open the door.

"DAMN! You tricked me!"

"There he is." Hannibal says. Alex grins as BA glares at her.

"What? I only suggested it to Dad as a joke." She shrugs. "Better watch that bike sweetie pie dumplings." She teases lightly.

"There he is." Hannibal makes out as if they are about to box.

"I HATE THAT!" Alex rolls her eyes.

"Why do you think we like doing it?" She asks with a shrug.

"Come on!" Face walks around him.

"Get away from me, man." He demands as Alex runs up and jumps over him, before turning and jumping on his back.

"You love us." She giggles.

"The only reason I don't kick y'all asses is 'cause you all outrank me and Hannibal would kill me if I hurt Al."

"I would kill you first. Dad wouldn't have lifted a finger he is so slow by the time I have finished with you sweetie."

"Well, you should know better! You know I hate flying! I'm wet! I stink!"

"You always stink." Alex mumbles.

"Hoo! Yeah!" Murdock yells.

"And I can't spend none of that money!"

"Nor can we." Alex sighs. "Pity, I need new shoes and more pants."

"Is that all you girls think about? Clothes?" Face asks.

"No, we also think about sex a little…..besides that I mostly think about whoopin' your ass bitch!" She growls, unhooking her legs from around BA's back and standing softly on the ground.

"Money can't buy happiness anyway." Murdock smiles dreamily.

"Damn, man! Hey, Murdock, you cooking tonight. You better get your apron on." He warns. They all laugh.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Hannibal says but suddenly a jeep explodes.

Alexis' ears ring and deafen for a moment, but all she can shout is 'General? RUSS?'

"Jesus Christ." Hannibal curses. "Pike. CONTACT REAR!" He shouts and they all turn, shooting like wild men/women. They walk towards it and the container explodes.

"SHIT!" Alex cries as her arm pops out of place due to landing on the ground so hard. Money rains down as she pops it back into place, some burnt, some burning, some completely unharmed with flames reaching up to the heavens. Cars come around the corner and Sosa aims her gun at them as they all look around, too shocked to realize what had happened.

* * *

><p><em>Four days later<em>

* * *

><p>The judges look at them, Hannibal, Face, B.A, Murdock then Alex. The boys are dressed in their uniforms; she is in her army pants, black shirt and army camouflage jacket. The first judge speaks.<p>

"Colonel Smith, this court has been unable to recover any direct order from General Morrison for you to conduct this mission for which you're being tried."

Hannibal responds in a respectful tone as Alexis starts to get butterflies. 'No direct order? What was he thinking?' She thinks.

"Your Honor, this was a covert operation and no official orders were given."

'And that makes it alright?' She thinks, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at her father's stupidity. He didn't listen and now they are treading on thin ice.

The judge speaks again. "So the one individual who can verify the legitimacy of the operation is deceased. Is that correct, Colonel?"

'Not a word Dad.' She thinks. 'We are already neck deep in hell.' **(AN: saying my Dad and I joke about. The more stressful, dangerous or risky something is the more of your body is in hell. So: waist deep in hell, life is stressful but not that bad, neck deep in hell, if you do something too risky, you're going to have to pay. E.g. Prison)**

"No, Your Honor, not deceased. General Morrison was murdered." He says gravely.

'Shut up!' She thinks. 'Making it worse. I told him that it wouldn't work and I knew the outcome, yet I had to join in.'

The judge looks at all of them again, as if in deep thought. "Colonel, I've been around a long time. I've seen units like yours. They're outlaws. And, in some cases, too emotionally attached to their team mates." He looks at Alex and she straightens up, looking somber.

'What ever, at least I am no the fat whore.' She thinks bitterly.

"Units like that pose a direct threat," he continues "to the fabric and fundamentals of our military."

'This is utter crap.' Alexis suppresses a sigh.

"You Honors, why hasn't Black Forest been brought to trial?"

'Finally, a decent question.' Alex tightens her lips. 'It is their fault Morrison is dead.'

"Black Forest and its personnel are not subject to military jurisdiction." The judge's words make Alexis madder then she was before she walked into the court room, she starts to pinch the back of her hand.

'Why does my life have to be so complicated?'

Face turns to Hannibal as the judges have a quick recess. "Where's the plan, boss? Where is it? Where's the escape hatch? Because I don't see it."

"Yeah, Dad, what the hell are we going to do?" Alexis hisses over to him. "And there is no escape hatch, Face, like I told you."

"This mission isn't over, Lieutenant. And keep out of this Alex." He growls back. Alex turns back to face the judge, the words over her mother and step father growling into her head.

'Just keep out of this.'

'F off.'

'You are unwanted.'

'We are all surprised your father even wants to see you.'

'Fat whore.'

'Slut.'

'You don't deserve to live.'

"What mission?" Face asks.

"I clear our names. We find Pike and the plates. No matter what." He finishes as the gravel bangs against the table. The rest of the boys turn to attention. "Your Honor's, these men and my daughter were acting under my command. Any judgment should be levied against me and me alone."

"Absolutely not, sir." Face calls out. "We were all participating in this operation willingly."

"I don't wanna be tried separately."

"I refused to be tried separately, sir." Murdock says.

"As do I, sir." Alex's calls out in a loud, confident voice.

After five minutes, the main judge calls out in a loud voice. "In accordance with the Uniform Code of Military Justice, this court is rendering guilty verdicts for each member of this Alpha Unit, or A-Team, and mandating incarceration in separate maximum-security facilities for a period of up to ten years. Miss Smith has the option of leaving this room now and returning to her mother."

"I refuse to do so, sir." She says. "I am just as an important member of this team as anyone else, even if I am the youngest."

"Very well, you're all hereby stripped of formal rank and dishonorably discharged." Before the man takes off Murdock's pins, Hannibal asks.

"Your Honor's, may my daughter and I attend to General Morrison's funeral?"

"Very well. Use that time wisely, it will be the last time you two will be together for a long time." The man takes off each of the men's pins and Alexis closes her eyes as each BA says the words that she very much wanted to say.

"This is bullshit, man." BA says.

"This session is adjourned." The judge says, banging his gravel.

'Stuff you.' Alexis glares at him.

"Disgraceful." Hannibal says as everyone in the team starts to protest except Alex.

"Do not touch me, okay?" Murdock says.

"Captain, stand down." The men say.

"Murdock." Alexis says as he protests. "I know you don't want to go back into a place like that. But it is for the best." She throws an image into his head off all of them in a van, away from a physic prison. He still fights, but only half heartedly.

"Order! Order!" A judge yells out.

"Absolute disgrace!" Hannibal says.

'What is justice?' Alexis thinks. 'This?'

"You happy? Are you happy, Charissa?" Face yells at Lieutenant Sosa.

"Colonel, control your men!" The judge orders. He looks at Alexis and she just shakes her head at the judge.

"Get your hands off me!" BA demands.

"This is a disgrace!" Hannibal yells out again. The only one staying calm is Alexis as she waits for the men to take her away.

"We fought for justice, and it is just thrown in our faces. What did we do to deserve this? HUH!" She growls, her voice staying strong as she shakes with anger. "I have had enough of unfair fighting. If you want to play with the big boys, deal with a real case that involves real murderers." She spits at them as her hands are taken behind her back. "DIE IN HELL! ALL OF YOU!" She screams as she is taken out.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Alexis reunites with her father. Dressed in black, Alexis sighs as her father hugs her with one arm as the guns are fired off. She blinks back tears as the men come to pick her up.<p>

"I guess I will see you around." She blinks back tears as she is lead away. Once she is forced into her metal van, she curls into a ball and starts to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be more on Alex's history and how she came to be in the next chapter. Sorry it is so short.<strong>

**Ichico's-Lover-1996: you didn't answer any of my emails, calls or texts, therefore this chapter in un-beta-ed, if it makes any sense. Sorry about that.**

**Again, sorry it is so short.**

**Allie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Started this the day I posted the third chapter. I posted the third chapter at 1 am (GMT+10 Hobart for those who want to know) and I started this ten minutes later. Talk about customer service! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, which has hopefully been betaed.**

**Also, the prison Alex is in and the one she talks about (except the ones that are in the movie) I made up and said they are both in California. I have no idea if they exist and, if they do, where they might be. So, it is just a figment of my imagination and I am basing the rooms by documentaries I have seen of prisons.**

**One last thing, I have never read or seen a police report, so I just attempted to make it formal and informative. I am going to be putting more in the next few stories, so any points or constructive comments on that specific part of the Choice series, please, please review or tell me.**

**I am now on Twitter also, just go to ()****/#!/womanvsfood1996. Obviously get rid of the brackets.**

**I was rather sad after I posted chapter three, so I watched this. I strongly suggest you go to YouTube and watch this sometime. It always makes me laugh. watch?v=yVQ2SeBAgUk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, however, I would gladly sell everything I had including my friends and family for it…okay. Maybe not the friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Six months later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sit!" The guards' growl. In unison, all of the women in the mess hall sits and slams their plates down. In the third table, at the very end, Alex sits perfectly straight and quiet.<p>

"Cups!" All the girls raise their cups. One by one, seven tiny white pills are placed in the cups.

"Swallow!" The girls put the cups to their lips and swallow all of the pills. Just like machines.

"After dinner, you are having you're weekly shots!" The guard smirks gleefully. Alex sighs and everyone starts to eat the tasteless food. Alex eats little and stands, leaving for her shots. Because she is the youngest, she gets her shots first. Her jumpsuit hangs loosely around her extremely thin body as she slowly walks towards the 'shot house.' Her already pale skin is a sickening white and her eyes show no signs of life. Her lips have lost colour and are a natural blue. She sits at the table and rolls up her arm sleeve. Slowly a needle is pressed into her skin and an acid green medication is forced into her blood stream. She stands, leaves and walks to her room.

The Woman's Military Prison, located in California, is harsh and very unpleasant, especially now they were using the prisoners as test subjects for the new and improved research the Government was dealing out. Alex sighs as the prison room warden opens her door. She walks in and plonks on her bed. As the chemicals in her system starts to work, memories start to flood back.

* * *

><p><em>Eight years prior<em>

* * *

><p><em>The pain suddenly stops. She sits up and looks around. All that is in her cell is a bed, a bag full of clothes, a picture and a door, which lead to the bathroom. A mirror is also on the door. Slowly, Alex stands and looks at her reflection. Her body is now more filled out and a lot more toned then three hours ago. She screams as she notices her hair. The side fringe is now a pure white.<em>

_She looks down and sees a necklace. She takes it off and looks at it, a golden cross engraved into a locket, which she opens. Inside are four men, one had a Mohawk and was black, another was wearing a red cap and a crazy look in his beautiful eyes. The third was holding Alex by the arm and one more, who was slightly grey at the sides, was holding her other arm, so she was flying. One the opposite side of the case, the words 'stay beautiful angel, love your new brothers, Face and Dad' were neatly engraved. She had met the boys only four weeks prior to this event. Memories flood back and she screams, pieces of wall fly everywhere as she runs, trying to find home._

* * *

><p><em>Now<em>

* * *

><p>Slowly, the effects of the chemicals and the medication they were given started to show on Alex. Quickly, she went over to the door, checked to see if anyone was watching and she ran to the toilet making herself vomit out the medication. A small price for what would happen if she let the meds take over her system.<p>

"Smith." A guard comes up to her door. "You have a visitor." Alex stands and walks over. The female guard puts a pair of cuffs on her wrists and chains them to a belt like thing around her waist. It is the smallest one, yet it hangs loosely at her sides.

They start to walk to a room with benches and chairs, video recording equipment and locked doors. She frowns as she sees the man from the office the afternoon before their mission.

"Thank you." He stands and walks over, leading Alex to the metal table, which has been drilled to the ground. "I'll take it from here." The guard leaves.

"You know," Alex looks around at the cameras as the man takes out some pictures, "I could create a jammer so we could talk freely." She says quietly so no one can hear.

"No need. The security seems to have a few…..technical difficulties at the moment." He smirks. "Lynch, CIA." He introduces himself.

"Alex. Lynch, as in, Lynch from LA?" She asks. He shakes his head. "Ah, knew a Lynch when I was visiting a sick friend. Gave off the same vibe you are." She shrugs. "What can I do for you, Mr. Lynch?"

"Your father wanted me to give you this." Lynch hands her over a large, yellow, A4 envelope, around an inch thick. She nods. "Also, he is going to get you out of here tonight…he said to have everything ready." Alex looks at Lynch.

"Problem." She whispers. "They took everything, even down to the books I brought, and stashed them in a locker downstairs." She quickly looks at the door. "Who are you posing as? My attorney?" He smirks.

"You know how this is done." He nods approvingly.

"I ain't stupid is all." She looks at his brief case. "Open it." He opens up the black case and turns it towards her. She smirks and makes her hands ghost-like, making them slip through the chains. She grabs the small, cream folder and opens it. A picture of a man wearing a suit and head piece near a bank appears. "You want us to get the plates again." She tells him. "I'll help if you can get my stuff to Dad. Just say that you are my attorney and my stuff needs to be returned home. It has happened before." He nods quickly as she passes him the case, but he turns it around and shows her another image.

"Do you know this item?" He asks. Alex stiffens as she sees a syringe near a bottle of an acid green liquid with a black sticker and the outline of a white skull.

"Government research. We are all test items here." She picks up the image and sighs. "You have to get everyone out of here. I talked to all the women here and they say they didn't do anything. The meds they give us prevent us from lying. I think they are using innocent people to use as test subjects. The Men's Military Prison is doing the same. Get them out; I'll make sure you'll receive the plates." She leans forward and whispers quietly. "And, uh, I know what you plan to do Lynch. Use me and my family. So don't lie and say that you know we will." She raises an eyebrow as he stiffens a little.

"Very well." He nods as the door is opened. Alex quickly chains her hands.

"By Diablo." She says. "I believe our time is up." They stand as she walks past him she stops and whispers. "Remember our deal." She is pulled out of the room and she sighs.

"Zero One Hundred! Remember the number!" She smirks as she gets what he means.

"Will do. Sir." Alex smirks as she walks off, envelope in hand.

* * *

><p>"So, Al," Alexis' cellmate, Maggie, asks, "when are you getting out?" Alex winks. "So soon?" Alex beckons her over.<p>

"Well, my wonderful friend," Alex giggles happily like someone her age should, "zero one hundred I am outta here!" Maggie's lips turn into a frown. "And, uh," Alex chuckles twice, "I might be able to get everyone out of here." Maggie grins.

"Got one of your famous plans?" Alex chuckles.

"Ya think?" Maggie's long, brown hair waves as she nods her head. "At dinner, get the girls ready. Say Hannibal is on the way and to," she wiggles her eyebrows, "the meds and be ready. We're gunna take over." Maggie snatches the envelope on Alex's bed.

"And this?"

"Classified." Alex tells the eighteen year old (Maggie was put into prison for 'killing' a person with her mother, torturing them before hand) with an official voice. "Well," she continues, "classified for the guards." Alex looks around.

"Open it?" They say together. "Totally." They crack.

"Well." Alex tears open the envelope with her teeth.

"Feral much?" Maggie tells her as she smiles cockily, pulling out papers and photos from their casing.

"Guard." She nods to the door. Maggie gets up and looks through the small slit that deliveries where made. "Old, old, old, old," Alex mutters while going through the stapled papers, "well, hello baby." She opens up a case file. "Funny."

"What?" Maggie looks away from her post for a moment.

"It is your case file. Male, twenty, brutally murdered, torture wounds are pre-mortem, raped, the works." She turns over a page. "Prime Suspect: Maggie Diablo, Sarah Diablo and Johnny Diablo." She pauses. "Brother or father?"

"Brother, currently six feet under with Dad." Maggie says without any emotion.

"Oh, sweetie." Alex sighs. "How did he get access to this in jail?" Alex leans over, reading.

"Alex?" Alex looks at Maggie. "Who got that?"

"Who else?" Alex smiles softly. "Dad." Maggie nods. "Maggie?" She sighs and looks over. "Would you like to stay with us when we get out?"

"Please. I have no one now." Alex nods.

"I'll arrange it." She offers her a smile.

"What does it say?" Maggie sits down.

"Dad changed it so I could actually, you know, read it. God bless his soul." She smiles softly. "Through a thorough investigation, it is apparent that Mr. Kyle Goose," she looks at Maggie, "isn't he your ex?" She nods and Alex continues to read. "Was murdered brutally. In the autopsy preformed by Dr. Harold Cood, it was revealed Kyle had gone through an extremely large amount of torture before his death. It was also revealed that he was raped repeatedly. As he was found three blocks from his ex-girlfriend, Maggie Diablo, and her family's house, we investigated their house first. They were not home the first six times, later revealed they were on vacation in China for three weeks, we obtained a warrant and forced ourselves in. The murder weapons, a set of kitchen knives and three different guns (M1911, SIG Sauer P226 and Browning Hi-Power) where found in the rubbish bin. Mr. Goose's blood was still apparent on it and the family's fingerprints where all over the weapons."

"What about the autopsy?" Maggie whispers, obviously having enough of the police report. Alex makes 'tu' sounds over and over as she flips through the file.

"Here we are." She says. "Mr. Kyle Goose was autopsied by Dr. Harold Cood and assisted by Miss. Sandy Cooper. It was very noticeable from a first glance the time before and up to his death was painful. He had cigarette burns, some up to an inch in diameter, suggesting a cigar might have been used for some of these burns. Cuts, some as small as a paper cut and others so deep, a millimeter more and they would have met the bone. A whip was also used. He was also raped repeatedly. Time of death was around seven and ten in the evening on the third of June, two thousand and ten.

"Prior to this event, Mr. Goose was a very healthy man. Judging by some old records, he was six feet two inches, had brown hair and 'lively' brown eyes. During the time leading up to his death, Mr. Goose was starved, shaved of his head and was dead on the inside. He was fit mentally as well as physically."

"Enough." Maggie brings her thin, pale form into a ball, rocking herself as tears fell. Alex shuts the file and brings a free arm around Maggie.

"Mags," Alex sighs. "I know you are hurting. But, I need to ask you a few questions. I know you didn't do it, but still." Maggie nods. "Was there a chance he was gay or bisexual?" She nods.

"Yeah, he and John were dating. He told me he wanted to sit on the other side of the fence for a while, so I guess he was bi." Alex nods. "That is how Jon's DNA was in him; they had sex prior to this. A lot." Alex laughed.

"Young love." She shakes her head. "Do you want me to put this away?" She asks as a sticky note falls out of the file. She picks it up. "Well, hello."

'_Al'_ it said

'_Maggie is mentally unstable when mad. At 2455, make her mad and hopefully that will be a big enough distraction. See you tonight._

_Dad.'_

Alex smirks. Good enough for her.

* * *

><p>The rest of the file just contained files of old cases and pictures. But all of them involved her and the A-Team in one way or another. Finally, Alex finds a normal, white envelope labeled <strong>'Classified. For the eyes of Maggie Diablo and Alexis Jade Smith only.'<strong>

"Yo, Mags!" Alex nods her over as she opens the letter. "Over here." Maggie moves over and they read the letter.

'_Maggie, Alex._

_Inside are some files. Read them and create profiles on all of them by 2400 tonight. Have them in an envelope, sealed, ready to give to me. I know that you both can do this really well, I have experienced it._

_Also, the images are of an Arab and Pike in Germany. We need to know who the Arab is as soon as possible._

_Unfortunately, I have too much to write. So, I will cut it off here._

_Hannibal.'_

"Well, that was brief." Maggie says.

"What can I say?" Alex shrugs. "Man of a few words."

* * *

><p><em>2455 Zulu<em>

* * *

><p>'It's time.' Alex sighs, knowing exactly how to get under her skin.<p>

"Mags." Maggie turns and moans. "I have been thinking."

"What?" She says, still half asleep.

"You did murder him, didn't you?" Alex crosses her fingers. "Jealously is a powerful emotion and you were jealous Kyle wanted to have sex with Johnny and not you. You wanted him to pay. You made Johnny rape Kyle and you tortured him, didn't you? I have you all figured out." Maggie stands, suddenly wide awake.

"I did not kill him! I was falsely accused of his murder!" She screams. Alex stands and starts to yell at her.

"Yeah right! You wanted a serious relationship and Johnny took it away from you! I bet you killed him too. Did you like it? The sounds of their screams as you slowly started to kill them."

"Shut up!" Maggie draws her hands into fists. "Stop it! Just stop!"

"And then you wanted more, so you made Johnny rape Kyle. Was it at gun point? Or knife? Mind you, it doesn't matter. As they are both **dead!**"

"Stop, stop, stop! Just stop!" Maggie screams, her vision going blurry.

'Not now," she thinks, 'not another melt-down.' (1)

"Did you blind fold them? To give you a sense of leadership? Or did you make them watch as you enjoyed watching their blood form a crimson river?" She says. As Alex can see that Maggie is on the bridge of a break down, she plays her final card.

'Please forgive me.' She thinks before saying it.

"And I beat you don't even feel any remorse." Maggie finally sees black and jumps on Alex. "HELP! HELP!" Suddenly, six loud noises, three punches and three heads slamming on the ground, are heard. Maggie is brought out of her meltdown and she gasps. "Sorry Mags, I needed to get you riled up." Maggie nods, her eyes still holding a fire. Sighing, Alex moves forward and applies pressure on her pulse point on her wrists. The flame slowly exits her eyes.

The door slides open loudly. They turn to see Hannibal taking off a ski mask. "Sup Dad?" Alex smirks.

"C'mon! I knocked out the three guards, but they called Code Black." Alex looks at Maggie and sighs.

"No." They say. "We are getting everyone out of here." Hannibal looks at them confused.

"You have a plan kid?" He finally asks as they hear guards running down in sync with their heavy footsteps.

"Yeah. Give us fifteen." Alex nods to Maggie. "You didn't keep the meds in you, right?" She asks Maggie, who smirks.

"Are you crazy?" Alex chuckles lightly.

"You know?" Alex questions her Dad, who shakes his head, the steps coming closer. "Well, we'll explain later. Mags, take the West Wing, met me at Center Point in ten. I'll take East." She nods. "Dad, there is a storage room downs stairs with our stuff, but we can't enter it without a key. It is guarded with technology we can't even defeat, but you can. There is a guard on front desk. Under him is a skeleton of keys. Use the golden one with a lightening bolt. We'll do the rest." He nods and runs off.

Alex and Maggie slit ways and run to the wings Alex and designated to them.

Alex merges into the wall to hide from the guards who were running towards them. She mumbles a few words and suddenly, they are on the floor dead. She runs to the sleeping ward and jumps, legs now shoulder length apart. The doors slide open loudly and everyone wakes up. Then, Alex crotches down and slowly raises her arms, then bringing her body up with her. Suddenly, a large amount of creamy white liquid appears above all of the girls. All the pills, now a liquid, evaporates into the air. The girls slowly sit up as more men come running down the aisles.

"Where the hell do they all come from?" Alex whispers before yelling out commands in a language they had created over the six months she was in prison, which was called 'devilic'. _"Sara! Guard the back! Maddy! Kill the guards! Everyone else, get to the basement. A man should be down there called 'Hannibal'. Get your stuff and get out! Help the boys at the Men's Military Prison to get out too. Go, go, go!" _Alex quickly runs to the center of the prison too meet Maggie. "You take north, I'll take south!" She yells as she makes a direct right. Again, she hides from around twenty guards. She merges into the wall yet again and makes a circle with her thumb and index finger, which she blows through at the closest guard. Slowly, he starts to fade away. She does this to each guard, each one appearing in a different place with no memory. She stamps her feet at shoulders length apart. Again, she crotches and raises her arms to remove the controlling meds the prison forced the girl's to take.

"_Get your stuff down at the basement and leave!"_ She orders as she runs back to find Maggie leading the final group down to the basement. Sighing, she finds her father holding their bags as the girls look for their own. _"Yo!"_ Alex calls. Everyone turns to listen to her. She stands on the desk and looks around. _"All have you have gone through this once and have had enough. What if I was to tell you I have gone through this twice? And I have the medication to control our problem without making us into walking zombies? We still have a right to be treated like a human, not like a science experiment." _A few of the girls nod in agreement. _"Now I have a little, predicament, you could say, and as soon as I get out of it…I will try to find a way to help you all. Not just you." _She points to a girl by the name of Lillian. _"But all of you. And the boys."_ Wolf whistles are heard. _"Get them out of there, and then, we will all fight back the government with full force. What do you say to that?"_

"_Let's get 'em!" _A girl by the name of Eva calls out. Lots of _'Yeah's' and 'Let's do this's _can be heard. Alex nods.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>They had been driving for half an hour when Hannibal pulled into a roach hotel. Not that Alex mind, she had been in far worse scenarios. However, Maggie did mind. After some convincing, she finally shut up. But by then, Hannibal had left them to shower and change as he went to go find the closest 711 for some dinner.

"Mags." Alex calls. "You have been in there for twenty minutes. Hurry up!" Alex turns on the hair dryer and quickly dries her hair, her body covered in a very revealing white towel.

"I'm out." Maggie calls.

"Clothes are in the plastic bag on the hook." Alex tells her as she starts to dress in her undergarments and her usual army pants, tight, black tee, ripped shirt that finished below her bust with the words 'Phsyc Ward' and her army jacket, which is left open. Her hair is brushed and up in a ponytail. All of her clothes hang loosely on her pale, sick form. Maggie comes out of the bathroom wearing a deep purple corset with a short skirt and lace design along with some black, ripped stockings and a pair of plain black flats. Her hair is held up with a pair of chopsticks, no hair band or clips or pins what so ever (**AN: My Beta can do this. Cool right?)**. In her hand was the plastic bag, weighed down with something in it.

"It is a band for my mother. She died of MS." She explains. "It goes on my calming point….I have a bandage…maybe it could go on the other wrist and then I can…you know…not go feral?" Alex smiles.

"Sit down." Alex indicates to the bed. Maggie sits as Alex sits next to her. "You never learned how to put on a bandage, right?" Maggie nods.

"Never." Alex chuckles.

"Well, luckily, you're with me." Alex grabs her left arm and starts to wrap the bandage around her lower arm. From the end of her palm to half way up her forearm. When she finished, she said a couple of words and the bandage remains in place. Maggie then clips on a large, gold bracelet, which applies pressure onto her pulse point, and engraved on the metal plate was 'Race for a Cure MS' in large, fancy writing. Underneath the large message, a smaller one was engraved in plain writing. It said 'Sarah Diablo b15 November 1962, d21 December 2009. May you always live in our hearts.' Alex smiles softly as she unzips her bag and presents Maggie with a pair of fingerless, black, leather gloves. They start at the beginning of the second knuckle in each finger and finish just below the palm. Maggie puts them on, looking at Alex confused.

"I knew I would meet you soon. So, I brought you something you would like." Maggie chuckles before turning serious.

"So, you have been scared many times on missions and at home. I want to know everything." Alex chuckles.

"I beat you do."

The rest of the evening was spent by Alex showing Maggie her scars and telling her stories which affected her greatly and by Maggie returning the favour. By the time Hannibal got back, the girls where holding back tears and in a tight embrace, promising each other that they would never let the other go and together they would fight off their demons.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): This happened to me around four to five times in my life. I had a sensory overload and I blacked out and (unknowingly) attacked the people who send me into the overload. It was a scary experience and it hasn't happened in some time, but it freaked the hell out of me and I am still scared it might happen again, as I had no control and I nearly damaged someone's spinal chord (apparently).<strong>

**AN: The next one is going to take a little longer as I have taken notes on the other break outs and I need to do Murdock's and the ending of the A-Team while fitting Maggie and Alex in it. There is a day or two in difference when Hannibal collects the team, but I think that, because no one was guarding Face, we can just pretend the government didn't really panic that much until Face and BA was gone. Also, I need to get some pointers on:**

**writing police reports**

**profiling people**

**So if you can help in any way, please review or PM me. Thanks!**

**AN2: Also, any clothing that I saw online in now on my profile and anything else I didn't think off by myself.**** And….10 pages! Thanks.**

_BN: Smiley face. I have betaed the last one and this one. Loved it. :-)_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: YAY! OFFICALLY OFF HIATUS! 8 months and 11 days later I started this! I am SOO SORRY those who reviewed and was like 'what the hell is going on here?' Here it is! I am watching A-Team again soon to finish this off!**

**Thank you to: **_Labyrinth Fan 23, Laurafxox, Tsumana-sama, mistofan, AdaYuki, Fruityloops87, runawaycherry93, julieakaweirdo and my first beta, once Ichigo's-Lover-1996, now No, Just, Just-Just No, for your reviews, support and for sticking by me for these last few months._

**No, Just, Just-Just No and Labyrinth Fan 23 are my betas for this fic now, so a massive round of applause for them!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own A-Team. *checks once more*, Still don't. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>Alex and Maggie smirk as their enhanced hearing picks up Face's singing. Dressed in cover-overalls, Alex nudges Maggie, and nods her head to the tanning container. Hannibal nods at them and they walk forward, lock the door into place and Hannibal slides a trolley like thing <strong>(AN: can't remember the name, sorry)<strong> as Alex turns off and unplugs the machine. They start to walk out when a guard stops them.

"This one was faulty. We will have it back by next week." She tells him in a serious voice.

Maggie, during this time, was mouthing the words Face was shouting out. "Let me out, let me out, oh please, just let me out. Hey! Hey! Hey! Let me out! Hey! Help me!" When Alex started to talk, he shut up.

"Such a good song." Maggie smiles.

They get into the pickup truck Alex managed to steal and drive off slightly above the speed limit. About fifty minutes away from the prison, Hannibal pulls over near lake and Alex and Maggie get Face down from the trunk. They open it up and step back as he step forwards.

The three stare at him and say in unison. "You are really tan." Alex and Maggie stifle giggles.

"You look like a carrot." They burst into peels of laughter as they say this together. When they collect themselves, they hand him a pair of jeans, boxers, a shirt and some shoes. They turn as he dresses.

"Who put us on?" He asks as he dresses.

"The same guy that put us on in Baghdad." Hannibal tells them. Maggie looks at Alex, she smiles softly at the last memory she had of the team together.

"Lynch? CIA?" She asks, suddenly feeling terrible. He was a bastard, nothing could stop that.

"Is he…?" Maggie turns as Face finishes changing; Alex continues to look out into the massive waters.

"Yeah. Gave me a bad vibe when he visited me in prison." She sighs as she cracks her neck. Maggie winces at the sound.

"He visited you?" Face asks as Alex walks forward onto the road, reaching into the back of the truck.

"And me." Hannibal adds.

"So what are we talking about? Clean records? Reinstatements?" Maggie joins Alex as she searches for something.

"All of the above and answers for Alex." Hannibal explains. Alex looks up.

"Answers?" Hannibal nods as Face looks at them.

"What about Pike and the plates?"

This time, Alex and Maggie knew the answer. "Payback. Simple and easy."

"I take it you didn't get religion inside. Any of you for that matter." Face jokes. Alex smiles as she says her answer, Maggie just smirks as her answer follows Alex's.

"Na."

"Nadda"

"No. I got revenge." Hannibal puts in his two cents.

Face nods happily. "Good. I know a couple of guys that'll feel the exact same way."

Hannibal starts to make his way to the car as Alex pulls out her bag, still looking for something. "I'm counting on it." As they walk, Maggie looks at Alex confused.

"BA and Murdock sweetie." Alex pats her arm. Maggie swats her head and they pile into the back seat. Face drives the car well over the speed limit as they go over the plan to bust out BA and Murdock.

* * *

><p>Maggie and Alex sleep soundly in the back of the truck as Hannibal slides into the boot. Maggie shifts and looks up at Face who looks rather pale. Feeling Maggie shifting, Alex wakes up. Not bothering to open her eyes she asks "Still don't trust my Dad 100% Face?" She yawns loudly before grabbing her bag and continuing to search.<p>

"The last time I did, I ended up in prison for six months." He grits his teeth as he starts to drive.

Alex sighs. "We trusted Lynch; it has nothing to do with Dad." She and Maggie stretch awkwardly so they wouldn't hit each other. "How much longer?" Alex asks.

"The transportation bus is about ten minutes away. Alex nods while looking out the window, sighing slightly.

"Where is it..." She looks back into her bag and searchs a side pocket. "FOUND IT!" She cried, holding up an orange bottle of pills that Face reconizes instantly.

* * *

><p>BA looks down at his book, smiling as he shuts the cover and looks out the window. His eyes widen to see a shocked looking Alex. He shakes his head.<p>

"It can't be her." He mumbles as he reads the number plate. "Emergency…" He mumbles again as the car slows down. "Exit now…" After a second he realizes who it is. "Hannibal." He turns to see the Emergency Exit before running up towards it.

The truck turns around and the trunk pops open to reveal Hannibal. With a click of a trigger, the emergency door is stabbed with a harpoon. BA holds on as it is ripped from the truck."

Baracus! Don't do it!" One of the guards yells, but it is too late. The door connects with the road as BA holds on for his life. The door lets off sparks and a rough noise that makes Alex and BA shiver. Once they get far enough, Alex opens the door and pulls him in.

"Baracus! God damn it!" The guard yells as the door shuts and the cable holding the door on the road snaps off.

"Maggie, BA Baracus, BA, this is my female partner-in-crime, Maggie." BA nods before asking.

"Where to next?"

* * *

><p>As Hannibal and Face wait, Alex and Maggie stand up to go talk to a male waiter. Hannibal watches carefully out of the corner of his eye as his daughter flirts with the brunette for some free food for the five of them. Face taps him to get his attention.<p>

" How did you know that once that door was extracted that it would take his weight?" He asks curiously.

"I just did. He's….you know, he's what, 225, 230 pounds?" He estimates.

"230, yeah." Face agrees.

"Remember the gag we did in Venezuela seven years ago?"

"Venezuela. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. But that was a midget."

"Yeah, I wouldn't go for that." He is interrupted at BA sits down. "Hey, big guy. There he is." They grasp hands and bump fists between the three of them.

"Yeah, he is back." Face agrees again.

"Yeah, it's good to be back." He eye catches Alex and Maggie. "Is Alex….flirting?"

"Come on. We just got ya back!" Face complains.

"It is good to be back" He repeats.

"My man. It's good to see you, bud." He says excitedly.

"You too, bro. You too." They fist bump one more time. "Thanks."

"You look well." Face looks him up and down.

"It's good to see you guys." After a moment of silence, BA grins and asks "What?"

Face chuckles. "Where's the Mohawk?" Alexs seems to hear this and turns to see BA with a head full of hair. She gasps and nudges Maggie, who turns and gasps as well. The waiter grabs their attention again; they converse for a second before he disappears. Maggie and Alex turn back to face the conversation over at their table.

"What, you don't like my new do, man?" BA runs his hands through his hair nervously as he laughs.

"Do I like it?" He asks shocked. "Well, we got you the clippers. I thought…."

"Yeah, I used them." BA protests.

"Hey. What's up big guy? Come on, you can speak to us." Hannibal encourages.

BA seems hesitant for a moment before confessing. "Guys, uh, I can't kill anybody."

Hannibal and Face look at each other before the leader questions. "What do you mean?"

"I've taken a vow." BA explains. Maggie and Alex start to discuss this quickly while Alex's father and brother by every way but blood come out of shock.

"Vow?" Is all Hannibal can say.

"Of non-violence." He explains. "I'll still do anything for you guys, you know that. But I just can't kill, man. Old habits may die hard, but, they still gotta die." He sighs as he goes into a childhood memory. "When I was a kid, all you heard in the hood was, "Bosco's a badass, out collecting scalps." That's where the Mohawk came from. Was always at war." Alex grabs the bench in front of her.

"And that's what warriors are for." Hannibal says confused. Alex's grip on the wooden bench tightens till her knuckles are white. Face turns and Maggie holds up to fingers. He nods and turns back around.

"Hannibal, man. I don't miss that life. I'll help you get Murdock, and right that wrong, but I can't kill." BA basically pleads for Hannibal to understand.

Face questions him. "Even Pike? Even if killing him would clear your name?"

"My conscience is the only things I need clear." Alex releases her grip as the waiter comes back and nods to the girls. They smile and start to walk over. "Now, where's that crazy-ass fool?"

Alex answers almost immediately. "Army Psychiatric Hospital, Mannheim, Germany. Sup my man?" BA stands and they hug briefly. "Looking good without the Mohawk." She complements. "And, uh." She clears her voice before singing in a horribly off-pitch high voice. "I just scored a free lunch and a number."

"We did." Maggie corrects. "**WE** scored a free lunch and number."

Hannibal raises an eyebrow. "I hope you're not going to call that number." Alex smirks playfully as the waiter brings over a few plates of food.

"Maybe." She grins as Maggie snatches the number and throws it in the bin. "HEY!" The men chuckle quietly as Alex slaps Maggie across the face playfully and Maggie slaps her back, knocking her out of her seat.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" BA asks.<p>

"Well, let's see. I did it a few years ago in that science lab Murdock was stuck in, remember?" Alex grins.

"Yes, I remember. I remember being stuck in quarantine for two weeks." Face grumbles.

"So I accidently broke a jar or two-"

"YOU BROKE ONE THAT HOLDS 5000 LITRES-" BA yells.

"-that may or may not have contained a few deadly, highly contagious airborne diseases with no known cure." She smiles at him. "However, I still think that I saved our lives by doing that."

"No, you nearly KILLED us!" Face yells.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen, Face." Alex grins. "All I have to do is go in, claim that I am here do drop off a parcel, give it to Murdock and ask if I can stay, when your girlfriend comes around, I get Murdock to yell 'IT'S GONNA BLOW!' and we escape through the back where they drop off the laundry. Unlike last time, I am not going to get lost and go 'oh, pretty light inside jar. Alex must open jar.' " Maggie cracks up with laughter.

"You opened up a jar because it had a LIGHT?" She falls to the ground as Alex glares.

"Three, big, green lights plus an eight year old equals disaster!" Alex growls.

"Ten, you brought an eight year old on a mission?" Maggie gaps as Hannibal walks into the room.

"What can I say? We were poor, we couldn't always hire a babysitter and no one on base could handle me, I was always running about causing all kinds of mischief." Alex grins and the boys try not to wince in the memories of Alex's childhood on base. "Oh, and I caused a lot of pain for these three, Murdock was cool with it though." She explains to a very confused Maggie.

"But…you're so sweet and innocent." She says, obviously not believing a word they are saying. The four other people all snort.

"Sweet and innocent?" Hannibal asks before smiling at his daughter. She raises an eyebrow before punching him in the lower stomach, hard. **(1) **Alex slides off her skirt to leave her in some denim, boot cut jeans. She nods her head towards the truck, which is parked on the side of the road where they let Face get changed.

"C'mon Maggi." She growls. "Mags? Magpie? Magsipies!" She finally declares. "I knight you Magsipies!" She ducks to miss a rock flying over her head and into the water. "I de-knight you Magsipies." She yells as another fly towards her. "Maggie, there!" She ducks again. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO CALL YOU?"

Maggie shrugs. "I just felt like throwing something." **(2)**

* * *

><p>They quickly get to the Mental Hospital (which involved knocking out BA again with a pill that didn't make him sleep for….longer than necessary. Yeah, let's go with that). During the ride over in a commercial flight, the girls sat away from the boys so they could talk about what happened at the prison.<p>

"I got word from Emma, the boys are out and they are setting up camp in the Grand Canyon." Maggie says as air hostess walk around asking people if they want drinks or food.

"Nice, stay in Las Vegas during the day and hide out with the coyotes during the night, maybe even catch a roadrunner." Alex says sarcastically.

"It is well secluded-"

"So no one can hear anyone scream."

"-and we can hide out in public to keep an eye out for any 'prison escapes' on the news."

"Please, the Government wants people to think that they can at the very least hide some so-called criminals in some well guarded prison. The only way this gets out is if there is a leak." Alex leans back slightly.

"As in, if one girl, who may or may not be in this plane, called up CBS and told them about the break out?" Alex sits up quickly and looks at Maggie in fear.

"Please tell me you didn't." She pleads as Maggie falls into hysterics.

"And risk being put back into Government Prison? I think you know me better than that Al." Alex settles back down, grumbling as a hostess' voice calls out from the PA system in German.

"_Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen. We ask you to please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to land."_

Quickly, they fasten their seatbelts as the plane starts to descend. When they land, Alex, Maggie and the hostess all say at the same time _"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Mannheim, Germany."_

* * *

><p><strong>1: This happened. I had a friend stay over and we were talking about our childhoods when Mum and Dad came in. They called me a 'terror' and my friend said that I was innocent and my Dad was like 'our girl? Innocent?' and, yes, boys and girls, I hit him. We all laughed about it though.<strong>

**2: This happened about three months ago. I went over to my friends to study for an exam when, next thing you know, I call her Magsipies (cause there is a Football Team called the Magpies that she goes for, and I was bored), so she started throwing pillows at me. Once I called her by her real name, she still threw pillows at me because she said 'I felt like throwing something to release my anger.' Turns out the Pies lost..mwahahahaha.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

This isn't a chapter, sorry, but just a note. I am halfway through the sixth chapter of Choice, but just so all of you know, I am not updating it until I get at least two reviews. I feel kinda upset that I haven't received any. Even if it is to bag out this message, that will be fine, just so I know you guys are reading it.

Anonymous reviews are not disabled, just so you know.

Looking forward to seeing you at chapter six!

Allie.

PS. Once chapter six is up, I will take this down.


End file.
